From Concert to Chaos
by Mr. FanficGuy
Summary: The Vocaloids are holding a concert at the Tanabata festival. But what will happen when two dark Vocaloids get in the way? Please review. Note: This is probably the darkest fanfic I have ever written up to this point, and it's combined with a liberal amount of Nightmare Fuel. Reader discretion therefore is STRONGLY ADVISED.
1. Friday Night

Note: This is my first Vocaloid fanfic (I have 4 other fanfics up right now. 3 for Lucky Star and 1 for Nichijou) This fanfic will be spread out over at least 5 or 6 chapters in total.

Rating: Rated PG-13 for intense violent moments later on and also for brief strong language.

* * *

><p><strong>From Concert to Chaos<strong>

On **Saturday July 10, 2010**, the Vocaloids held a live concert at the Tanabata Festival in Hiratsuka, Kanagawa. It was a very festive time for all. Festive, that is, except for two rogue Dark Vocaloids. You see, Miku Zatsune and Rin Arakawa had been dating Mikuo Hatsune and Len Kagamine, respectively. But their relationships didn't last long.

Within a week or two, the boys became disillusioned by the girls' rotten behavior, and they broke off their relationships. But unfortunately, Zatsune and Arakawa were convinced that Mikuo and Len's respective sisters, Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine, were somehow responsible for them breaking up. And they decided that the time had come to get revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday July 9, 2010, 8:48 pm<strong>

While the Vocaloids were making the final plans for their concert at Tanabata the next day, Zatsune and Arakawa were finalizing their plans for attacking Miku and Rin during the concert. They had decided that it would make more of an impact if they did it during the concert.

"Okay, so right after they perform 'Po Pi Po' together, we'll swoop in and take them by surprise", Zatsune explained. "That sounds like a plan to me", Arakawa agreed. "They need to pay for telling the boys to break up with us!", Zatsune raised her voice angrily, slamming her fist on the table. "I agree with you, they do need to pay", Arakawa replied casually, leaning back in her chair.

"What's the matter with you, Arakawa? Where's your anger? Where's your drive?", Zatsune demanded, astounded at Arakawa's indifference towards this matter. "You see, Zatsune, unlike you, I have the power to store and contain my anger until I absolutely need it", Arakawa explained. "Storing your anger. Brilliant!", Zatsune exclaimed, "I remember several other of our companions have that power as well".

"And by storing and saving my anger for tomorrow afternoon", Arakawa continued, "I'll inflict maximum damage on my opponent". "Can you show me how you do it?", Zatsune asked. "Sure, I'll show you later", Arakawa told her. "But let's practice our evil laughs first", Zatsune explained. "Good idea", Arakawa agreed, "If we're gonna be evil we may as well do it right". And with that, the girls then let out a series of maniacal laughs, that shook the little hut they were in.

* * *

><p><strong>10:12 pm<strong>

Meanwhile, the Vocaloids residing temporarily in a hotel in Hiratsuka. And the hotel was only about 10 kilometers (6.21 miles) away from the park where they would hold their concert. And it was a nice hotel too, with comfortable suites, a fitness center and an indoor pool. Anyway, getting back to the story. The group was in the meeting room of the hotel discussing the plans.

"All right, listen up everybody", Miku called out, "Right now we're going to go over our plans for tomorrow afternoon". But apparently, only a few listened at first. "HEY PEOPLE! Shut your freaking yaps and listen!", Mikuo shouted into a megaphone, "My big sister is trying to speak here!". That definitely got the attention of the rest of the group.

"What the hell was that about?", Len demanded. "Yeah, why'd you have to use the megaphone?", Rin grumbled. "Sorry guys, I had to get your attention somehow", Mikuo told them. "I think you went a little overboard", Miku admitted to her younger twin brother, then turning to the rest of the group explained, "Well, anyway now that we've got your attention. It's time for one last overview of the game plan".

"Has everyone practiced their songs?", Miku asked. "Yep, all set", Len and Rin confirmed. "Yes, I have as well", Luka explained. "And so have I", Kaito answered, then nudging Meiko (who had fallen asleep) whispered to her, "Mei-chan. Wake up". Meiko snapped awake and called out, "HERE!", causing the other Vocaloids to giggle, while Kaito put his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"Meiko, we're not taking attendance here!", Mikuo told her rather sternly, "Have you practiced at all this week, I hope?". "Of course, I have", Meiko replied. "OK", Mikuo responded then turning to Kaito asked, "Kaito, can you please make sure that Meiko doesn't drink tonight?". "Will do, Mikuo", Kaito told him. "I can look after myself!", Meiko protested. "Not if you're drunk as a skunk", Luka interrupted.

"Wait a minute, have _you two_ practiced at all?", Neru questioned. "Of course, we have, Neru-chan", Miku told her, "Have you and Haku-chan practiced". "I know I have", Neru explained. She then turned to Haku and asked, "Hey Haku, wake up girl". Haku immediately bolted awake and screamed, "32!".

This caused all the others except for Neru to fall over laughing. "No, no, Haku. Miku and Mikuo want to know if you've practiced like everyone else", Neru explained to her, with a clear 'Are you drunk again?' look on her face. "Sure I have", Haku told her, "You and I are performing Tsumanne".

"Neru-chan, make sure Haku-chan stays sober tonight, all right", Miku pleaded. "Yes, ma'am", Neru raised her voice, giving her a salute. "No need to be a showoff, Neru", Mikuo warned her, "All right, now everyone make sure you all get a good night sleep". With that, the group all seperated and went back to their respective hotel rooms.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Chapter completed on Thursday **January 19, 2012**

**Tanabata **- a huge Japanese festival held for a few days around July 7th (7/7).

1 kilometer is equal to 0.621371192 miles

Yes, I understand that the Hatsune's and the Kagamine's may or may not be relatives. But remember, the only things that are canon in Vocaloid are voices and appearances.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Vocaloid belongs to **Yamaha Corporation**, **Crypton Future Media**, and all respective companies.


	2. Saturday Morning

**Saturday July 10, 2010, 7:26 am**

The next morning the Vocaloids all went down to the hotel's restaurant to get some breakfast before getting ready for their performance. Most of them were pretty well rested and ready to go. That is except for Mikuo and Len, who both looked exhausted, with dark circles under their eyes. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in", Neru joked, giggling a bit. "What happened to you two? You look terrible!", Haku exclaimed, clearly concerned. "We didn't get much sleep last night", Mikuo told her. "I don't know about you, Mikuo, but I had the worst nightmare last night", Len explained to his friend. "You know, Len, I had one as well. What happened in your nightmare?", Mikuo asked his colleague.

"Well, we were at the concert today, and all of a sudden this girl jumped out on stage", Len explained, "And she ran up to Rin and attacked her, and I don't just mean verbally. No, she did it with an aluminum baseball bat and a butcher knife". The rest of the Vocaloids were not sure what to think. "Before I could step in, the stage erupted in flames, and I couldn't get through to her", Len concluded, "And then I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep after that".

Most of the group had clear looks of uneasiness on their faces, but none of them were as shocked as Mikuo. "Oh my god, I had almost the exact same nightmare", he cut in. "What? You too?", Len wondered, astonished. "Yeah, we were at today's concert, when this girl jumped up ran to Miku and beat the shit out of her", Mikuo continued. "I tried to rescue her, but there was an invisible electric barrier preventing me from getting across, then I too woke up and that's what happened".

Clearly, the rest of the group were pretty moved by that. "Oh my god! That must have been so scary!", Teto called out as she rushed over to the two boys and hugged them tightly. "For god's sake, Teto. Will you please let go of them?", her older twin brother Ted protested, trying to get her off then turning to the two boys apologized, "I'm sorry guys, I don't know what's gotten into her lately". "Oh don't worry, Ted. She didn't mean it.", Mikuo assured him. "No worries. She is pretty damn strong though.", Len told him as he stretched out.

"So you're saying you two dreamed that your sisters were attacked?", Dell wondered, "Geez, you two really need to get your heads examined". "Now, now, Dell-san. There's no need in being brash", Gakupo warned him, "One can never tell what will show up in a dream". "Yeah, what the hell is your problem, Dell?", Gumi demanded, obviously not too happy with his remark. "That _is_ a just a_ little_ bit harsh, don't you think?", Neru asked. "Come on guys, I was just playing around!", Dell answered, "I mean I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone here either".

"There's still no reason to make that kind of a comment", Kaito explained to him. "What he said. You'd better apologize to them right now, before I beat you senseless!", Meiko demanded. "I wouldn't usually condone violence, but in this case it's fine by me", Luka agreed with her friend. "All right fine!", Dell reiterated, "Sorry about that guys". "All right, you didn't mean it like that", Len told him. "Just don't say anything like that again", Mikuo added. "They're right you know", Haku said to her boyfriend. "All right! Will you all stop getting all preachy on me! I said I was sorry!", Dell called out, clearly wanting to drop the subject.

"By the way, are Miku and Rin here yet?", Len asked. "No, not that I know of", Kiyoteru answered. "Good, when they show up DO NOT tell them about our dreams, all right?", Mikuo asked, "I don't want them freaking out over it". "All right, we'll keep quiet about it", Miki assured them. "That dream did sound really scary though", Yuki added.

"Big brother, I don't want that happening to big sister", Chibi Len said wrapping his arms around Len's left leg. "I don't want that to happen either", Chibi Rin chimed in, holding on to Len's right leg. Both of them seemed close to tears. "Well, it shouldn't happen, the Hiratsuka police are going to be there to keep things under control", Len tried to assure them.

"Did all that stuff really happen in that dream?", Puchi Miku wondered. "Yes, he said that. But hopefully it won't happen in real life", Chibi Miku told her. "Exactly, the police will be there to preserve order and they wouldn't attack in front of 5,000 to 10,000 fans", Mikuo said to them, trying to calm them down.

"Yo heads up, guys!", Meiko called out, "Miku and Rin just got off the elevator and they're heading straight for us". "All right, we'll stop discussing it here", Mikuo told the group. "And remember, not a word about this to Miku or Rin, understand?", Len commanded. "Our lips are sealed", Kaito asserted, "We won't say a word about that to them". To that, Mikuo and Len nodded in reply. About five seconds later, Miku and Rin entered the room.

"We're here, finally. Sorry for being late", Miku called out. "We had a bit of trouble finding our way around", Rin explained. "No problem", Mikuo assured them. "You're not much later than all of us", Len added. "So what's the weather supposed to be like today?", Miku asked. "We'll have to look at the weather on the news", Rin told her.

They turned on the TV and the weather came on. "And the weather for today will be mostly sunny throughout the day, with a high of 84 degrees. However, be careful of the wind, which may gust to 30 miles per hour later on today", the meterologist on the TV reported. "All right, it's going to be a nice day!", Miku cheered. "Yep, now let's sit down and eat while everything's hot", Rin told her.

* * *

><p><strong>8:22 am<strong>

At around the same time, Dark Miku and Dark Rin were waiting for their equally evil companions, Akaito Shion and Len Arakawa to show up so they could go over the final plans. They were standing outside of an apartment building about 2 kilometers (1.24 miles) from the park. "Are you ready for this, Arakawa", Miku asked. "Oh please, I was born ready, Zatsune", Rin told her. At the same time, Dark Rin's cell phone rang. The caller ID said "Shion Akaito" so she answered it.

"Greetings, Akiato, so when are you and Len getting here?", she asked, "What do you mean you're not coming? We're counting on you to be our protection!", Rin demanded, "What do you mean we're being immature? Our motive for attack is weak?". "What are they saying?", Miku asked. "They said they refuse to be a part of this because apparently we're not being mature and our motive for attacking our enemy is lame", Rin told her.

"Give me that!", Miku yelled as she grabbed the phone out of Rin's hand. "Listen you shitheads! If you two are not down here in 10 minutes, you're both roadkill!", she shouted into the phone, "You don't care anyway? Oh well, fuck you too!". With that, she angrily hung up the phone. "So what happened?", Rin asked. "Akaito told me that he wanted no part of this", Miku angrily told her, "And then Len told me to go fuck myself".

"So what's the status about our plan", Rin asked. "Oh we're still going to go through with it", Miku assured her, "We can handle it on our own". "You said it girl", Rin agreed, "We don't need no stinking guys to help us out". "We'll show them! We'll show them all!", Miku shrieked. With that, she and Rin let out another evil laugh.

However, a few seconds later, an elderly woman opened her window and shouted, "Hey keep it down with the laughing! Some of us are trying to sleep!". "Shut it, Grandma!", Miku replied. "Yeah, go back to bed where you belong, old timer!", Rin added, before they both flipped her off. "Hooligans!", the old lady grumbled as she slammed down her window.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Chapter completed on Friday **January 20, 2012**


	3. In And Around The Park

Note: This chapter will take it easy on the plot before we get into all of the big stuff that happens in Chapter 4. Also, this chapter will focus a bit more on the other Vocaloids. And we get some more Vocaloids and even some UTAUloids into the story as well.

* * *

><p><strong>9:46 am<strong>

Shortly before 10 o'clock, the Vocaloids arrived at the far end of the park where their concert would take place later that afternoon. "Well, this is the place", Miku announced as they got out of the buses, "Yamaha Park". "I should say so", Mikuo agreed, "Look, you can see the stage from here".

He was right, as you could see the stage from all parts of the park. The stage was a 40 foot wide by 70 foot long raised platform like you'd see in rock concerts. It even had a giant 18 foot by 32 foot flat video screen on its wall.

"By the way, what time does the concert start again?", Rin wondered, "With all the practicing I forgot". "I think at about 2 o'clock", Len told her, "That means we should all meet back here by no later than 1:30". So with that, the group seperated to explore the sights for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 am<strong>

During the festival, several vendors had carnival games set up. You know, fishing for rubber ducks or throwing rings onto sticks to win a prize, etc. I don't know if Tanabata has these types of games, so please don't get mad at me if they don't. Anyway now to get back to the story.

The Vocaloids had scattered all over the place checking out the sights and sounds of the festival. "Look, Mei-chan. The old ring game", Kaito remarked, "I'm going to see if I can win you that big teddy bear". "Well, all right Kaito", Meiko told him, "But I don't think it will be as easy as you think it will be". With that, they walked over to the booth.

Once they got there, Kaito placed his money on the table, which amounted to 250 yen (or $2.86 USD) for a total of 5 rings. "Thank you, young man", the barker said to him as he handed him the rings, "Now take your best shot". "You know, Kaito. You don't need to do this for me", Meiko tried to tell her boyfriend. "Nonsense, Mei-chan. Besides I've been practicing.", Kaito explained to his girlfriend.

As he threw the rings, Meiko watched in awe as all five of them hit their marks by going through the milk bottles."I believe we have ourselves a winner!", the barker announced as he rang a bell, "Congrats, young man. Now just pick any prize you like". "What about that giant teddy bear on the top", Kaito replied. "Good choice", the barker said as he handed him the huge stuffed bear, "Thanks for your business".

"Here you go, Mei-chan. This is for you.", Kaito proclaimed as he handed his girlfriend the big teddy bear. "Oh, thank you, Kaito. That was so sweet of you.", Meiko gushed before she planted a huge kiss right on her boyfriend's lips. He felt his cheeks turn red as he chuckled, "Aw, golly".

* * *

><p><strong>11:20 am<strong>

While some of the Vocaloids were looking around at the attractions, some of the others were just sitting in the park, admiring the scenery. For instance, the little Vocaloids were running around on the playground in the middle of the park. Kaiko and Teto were looking after them, while Defoko and Momo were sitting on a nearby bench watching what was going on.

"It's kind of cute how Teto-san is playing just like the kids", Momo giggled, seeing Teto running around and playing with the chibis. "Well, you and I both know that Teto is just a little girl at heart", Defoko told her, smiling a bit herself.

Meanwhile, Kaiko was pushing Chibi Kaito and Chibi Meiko on the swings. "Higher, big sister Kaiko!", Chibi Kaito shouted. "I want to do a 360 on this thing!", Chibi Meiko squealed. "I'm not going to go quite that high", Kaiko explained to her. "Come on Kaiko. Let the girl have her fun!", Teto called out as she walked over to the swings, "Step aside. Let the pro demonstrate". "P-Please d-don't push her too high!", Kaiko sputtered, clearly nervous. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing", Teto assured her.

"Make sure you hold on tight, little Meiko, because you're gonna go way up!", Teto told Chibi Meiko as she backed up. "Hooray!", Chibi Meiko yelled gleefully, "Let her go!". With that, Teto ran towards the swing set at full speed with her arms ready to push. "Wow, she's fast!", Chibi Kaito noted. Kaiko, on the other hand, was too terrified to move.

Teto pushed Chibi Meiko as hard as she could, sending her way up in the air. "Oh my! Look at her go!", Chibi Kaito thought to himself as he watched in awe. "See that's how you do it!", Teto cheered. However, when Chibi Meiko came back down, Teto got thrown through the air and landed on the grass about 10 meters (or about 32 feet 10 inches) away from the swing set. Then Chibi Meiko threw herself off the swing and accidentally landed right on top of Teto. Once she realized this, she stuttered, "Oops, sorry about that, Teto".

Kaiko, Defoko and Momo all rushed to where Teto had landed. "Are you all right, Teto-san?", Kaiko asked, clearly concerned. "What happened?", Teto wondered. "You took quite a spill there", Defoko told her. "Little Meiko crashed into you as she was coming back over", Momo added.

"I think I'm all right", Teto tried to say, before she felt pain in her back in the spot where little Meiko had landed. "No, you're not all right!", Kaiko told her rather sternly, "I told you not to do that, now look what's happened to you!" Defoko and Momo helped their friend to the bench and sat her down. "Well, I think you're out of commission for now", Defoko explained as she opened the cooler and put an ice pack on her friend's back. "You should probably rest for now, we have to perform later", Momo reminded her.

* * *

><p><strong>12:10 pm<strong>

Meanwhile, a few other Vocaloids had gathered near the gazebo. Mostly the older kids and some of the teenaged Vocaloids were in this area, watching Gakupo demonstrate some of his own samurai tricks. "Now kids, make sure you don't try this at home, unless you are a professional, of course", he told his audience as he pulled out his trusty katana and threw an eggplant into the air.

Once Gakupo threw the eggplant, he turned into a mini twister and spun around rapidly. Once the eggplant landed on the table, it had been cut into precise pieces. BTW, I don't know if that's a trick or not. I just thought it looked cool.

"Wow, they're all perfect", Chibi Miku noted. "I gotta admit, that was kinda cool", Neru admitted. "How do you do that?", Nero wondered. "Years and years of practice my friend", Gakupo explained. Just then, Dell and Haku came in, with the former carrying the latter on his back.

"Yo, what's up?", Dell asked as he gently set his girlfriend down, "I heard something was going down here". "Gakupo is showing us some awesome tricks with his katana", Chibi Haku told him. "Oh, that sounds like fun", Haku beamed. "Hey can you show us how to do seppuku?", Chibi Dell asked, much to everyone's shock. "I won't be showing that one today", Gakupo explained. "Now, little bro, you know you shouldn't be asking questions like that", Dell warned. "Sorry about that, dude", Chibi Dell apologized.

"Anyway, Dell-san, have you prepared for our little mock battle", Gakupo asked. "Sure have, man", Dell confirmed while puffing on a cigarette (WARNING: Smoking is extremely bad for your health. I should know. I lost an uncle who was a frequent smoker to lung cancer. Do not I repeat DO NOT SMOKE.) and pulling out his own katana. With that the two men went to a line in the middle of the park.

"Before we start, you two should put these protective coverings over your katanas", Luka told them as she placed them on. "After all, we don't want any bloodshed in this mock battle before our concert", she continued as she towards Gakupo and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "You know, Kamui, I've been practicing for this", Dell explained. "Very good, Honne-san. Then this shall be interesting", Gakupo told him.

And with that, the battle was set to begin. Nero would act as a second to the mock duel. "And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Gentlemen, begin", he declared. The "battle" despite not having any bloodshed, was still pretty darn epic. "What's going on? I can't see anything!", Chibi Neru complained. "Here let me help you little sis", Neru told her, putting her on her shoulders.

"This is so cool, isn't it?", Chibi Haku asked. "Yes, but I just hope no one gets hurt", Haku explained. "Don't worry, the protective covering on those katanas are made up of the strongest fabrics in the world", Luka assured her, "They've been tested for things like this". After about 15 minutes of intense katana fighting, the two sides called a stalemate.

At the end of the fight, the two warriors bowed to each other. "Nice work, Kamui", Dell commented. "As well as yourself, Honne-san", Gakupo replied. "Our training might come in handy one day if we ever have to fight for real", Dell explained. "Yes, it very well might", Gakupo agreed. The two men then recieved a congratulatory kiss from their respective girlfriends, much to the disgust of the younger Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter completed on Saturday **February 4, 2012**

$1 USD was worth 87.4993 JPY in July of 2010.

1 meter is equal to 39.37 inches.


	4. From Concert to Chaos

Note: In this chapter, things are going to get really dark really fast. First off, if you're really squeamish about this sort of thing, I will post a total of 3 warnings to turn back. This is the first one. The second one will be shortly before the big scene begins. And the third and final warning will be right before the scene starts.

* * *

><p><strong>1:30 pm<strong>

Just as they had planned, the Vocaloids all met together at about 1:30 p.m. for one last runover before the concert. At the same time, Zatsune and Arakawa aka Dark Miku and Dark Rin, were going over their plans one last time before they would attack. They weren't going to stop at attacking Miku and Rin. Oh no, they were going to work on getting the audience into the plan. And this other phase of the plan would be just to show how evil they could be.

"So when we go up on stage to attack our enemy", Dark Miku explained, "You'll press this button on the remote". "Exactly, but what does it do exactly?", Dark Rin asked. "You see, late last night, I've rigged the area around the stage and the audience seats with a very special surprise", Dark Miku told her. "Oh, and what might be this surprise be?", Dark Rin wondered.

"Well, when you push the red button, an electric barrier will appear around the stage, so that the other Vocaloids won't intervene", Dark Miku explained. "That sounds awesome!", Dark Rin exclaimed, "What about the audience?". "When the green button is pushed, a huge ring of fire will erupt around the area of the audience", Dark Miku continued gleefully.

"You mean it will trap them in their seats and force them to watch their heroines be massacred?", Dark Rin asked. "It sure will", Dark Miku continued. "Even those little snot nosed brats in the audience?", Dark Rin asked excitedly. "Oh yeah! Even them", Dark Miku added. "Ah, this is gonna be great!", Dark Rin cheered. "You bet it is, girl!", Dark Miku answered.

"But I have one more question. Why aren't we supposed to attack until after they perform? Why not do it at the start of the concert?", Dark Rin wondered. "Well, obviously we need them together so we can attack", Dark Miku explained to her, "And besides, after an upbeat song like Po Pi Po, it will be even more fun to watch the concert turn into chaos". "Oh, now I see what you mean", Dark Rin answered, "Wait until after they do that song". "We'll have to start moving right before they begin the song", Dark Miku concluded, "That way once they finish, we'll be ready to go".

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 pm<strong>

So anyway, the concert had begun at 2:15 pm. There were more than 16,000 fans in the park crowded around the stage, much more than the 10,000 they were expecting, and of those, more than 5,000 of them were under age 13. "Really, 16,420 people?", Zatsune asked. "Yeah, I counted myself", Arakawa told her. "And more than 5,000 of those are kids?", Zatsune wondered. "5,212, to be exact", Arakawa answered back. Before now, the concert had gone off without a hitch. Just then, Miku came up on stage.

"So are you guys having a good time?", Miku asked enthusiastically through her microphone. The audience, except for Dark Miku and Dark Rin, cheered loudly to reply. "All right, the next song is called Po Pi Po", Miku called out. "Now I usually do this song on my own. But today, I really needed some help", she continued, "So give a big hand to my best friend, Rin Kagamine!". As soon as Miku finished saying this, Rin came out on stage to a huge welcome from the crowd.

"So Rin, are you ready?", Miku asked. "I sure am, Miku", Rin confirmed. With that, they began singing and the audience began dancing about. This gave Zatsune and Arakawa, who were standing in the front row, their cue to get into position. "All right. This is it", Dark Miku announced as they moved forward. "One last question, though", Dark Rin interrupted, "What will we do about the police?".

"I've got it covered, I made a false report on the phone to bring them to the other side of town", Dark Miku assured, "By the time they find out they've been tricked, it'll be too late for them to help" "Ah, you sneaky little bitch", Dark Rin laughed, "What could be better than that?". "I've cut the phone lines for the park so that no one will be able to rat us out", Dark Miku continued. "Girl, you never cease to amaze me", Dark Rin cheered. Meanwhile, on stage, Miku and Rin were into the English part of PoPiPo.

_Let's take it. You're loving it._

_"Vegetable Juice"._

_You must love this drink, I've decided right now._

_So drink up, with my true heart._

_"Vegetable Juice"._

_It costs just 2 dollars._

SPIN!

_Come on! Come on!_

_Let's dance!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Let's dance!_

_Mellow and mellow vegetable juice._

_Creamy and creamy vegetable juice._

_I guess you should like the best this one._

_"Big pale green juice!"_

At that moment, the song was nearing its end. At the same time, Dark Miku and Dark Rin had climbed ladders up to where the stagehands were supposed to be, and luckily for them the audience couldn't see them. "You've got your weapons, right?", Zatsune wondered. "Sure do, I got my aluminum baseball bat and my butcher's knife", Arakawa told her. "Well, I got my long metal pipe and my meter long katana", Zatsune continued. "Nice choice of weapons", Arakawa commented.

_Po-pi-po-pi-po-po-pi-po_

_Po-pi-po-pi-po-po-pi-po_

_Y. A. S. A. I love you so and I love you_

With that, the song ended, and the audience erupted in cheers and applause. Miku and Rin took a bow. Suddenly, they along with the rest of the park heard Dark Miku's voice screaming, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!". She and Dark Rin then slid down the ropes which dropped down to the stage about 30 feet below. The audience was like "What the hell is going on? Is this part of the show?"

* * *

><p><strong>Content Warning: <strong>Right now is where things are going to go straight to Hell_._ The scene that is about to play out is dark in nature, _extremely violent_, and might be too disturbing for some readers. This scene is where the fanfic really earns it PG-13 rating. Reader discretion is **_strongly__ advised_**.

* * *

><p><strong>3:34 pm<strong>

"Who are you and what do you want?", Miku demanded. "And how did you get on stage and why do you look like us?", Rin wondered. "My name is Miku Zatsune", Dark Miku answered. "And I am Rin Arakawa", Dark Rin replied. "Because of you two interfering, Mikuo and Len broke up with us!", Dark Miku screamed, clearly enraged.

"What are you two talking about? We didn't even know you and them were dating", Miku sputtered. "Why are you guys after us? We didn't tell them a thing!", Rin pleaded. "LIARS!", Dark Rin shrieked, now downright infuriated, "You two need to pay for what you did!". With that, Dark Miku and Dark Rin got out their weapons and raised them to attack. Miku and Rin froze in terror and so did the audience which let out a shocked gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Content Warning: <strong>For those of you who are really squeamish about violence, this is your **_FINAL WARNING_** to turn back NOW. Everyone else, you may want to hold on to something because things are going to get graphic now.

* * *

><p><strong>3:36 pm<strong>

Dark Miku landed the first shot, smacking Miku in the left shoulder with the metal pipe. Dark Rin took the next shot, slamming Rin in the right kneecap with the baseball bat. As she did this she pushed the red button on her remote to activate the electric barrier around the stage. Once the audience realized what was going on, they tried to scramble out of the way.

However, Dark Rin then pushed the green button and instantly a 2 meter high wall of fire erupted from underground, preventing the audience from escaping. "YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!", she yelled into a megaphone. "WE'RE CALLING THE SHOTS NOW, BITCHES!", Dark Miku shouted into another megaphone. This is really where Zatsune and Arakawa crossed their **moral event horizon**.

The audience was now in a panic. Several people managed to get burned seriously. One unlucky man had his arms catch on fire. As he shouted in pain, several audience members had to help put it out. In another instance, an extremely unfortunate woman was in the middle of the ring of fire as she tried to flee and her legs caught on fire. Again, several audience members had to put it out, all while she was screaming in agony. Many of the kids in the audience were shrieking and crying in fear and clutching onto their parents who were equally afraid.

While the audience was panicking, Dark Miku and Dark Rin continued their assault on Miku and Rin, hitting them with the pipe and the bat with bone crushing force. Miku had been hit twice in the left shoulder, punched three times in the face, kicked in the abdomen once, struck twice in the left knee and slammed twice in the right leg. Rin had been hit three times in the right knee, punched five times in the face, kicked in the abdomen twice, slammed twice in the left wrist and struck four times in the left leg.

Each time they were hit, Miku and Rin both screamed in pain, and cried out for help. Clearly, they were both frightened, believing that Zatsune and Arakawa were going to murder them. On the other hand, Dark Miku and Dark Rin were laughing at them and mocking them the whole time. The two **complete monsters **were clearly enjoying watching them _and_ the audience suffer.

It was just then that they noticed that dark thunder clouds had moved in and that the wind had picked up. "Wind speed is 70 kilometers (43.50 miles) per hour", Dark Miku announced. "I didn't know we had the power to do this", Dark Rin noted.

Anyway, Miku's and Rin's painful screaming had alerted the other Vocaloids to the situation and they rushed to help. But as they found out, the electric barrier was preventing them from passing. Several of the boys were nearly electrocuted as they tried to pass.

"What the hell just happened?", Kaito wondered. "All right, who's the shithead who placed an electric barrier around the motherfucking stage?", Dell shouted angrily. "I don't know, but whoever did this must have an evil soul", Gakupo replied. At that moment, Leon and Big Al came running in. "Guys, the area around the audience is in flames!", Leon called out. "Flames? What do you mean, actual flames?", Kiyoteru asked. "Yeah, on fire! Someone must have rigged the area with some weird contraption", Big Al answered. "This is not normal! Not normal I tell you!", Nero called out.

Just then, the girls noticed that they were short two Vocaloids. "Wait a second, where are Mikuo and Len?", Meiko demanded. "Oh no, don't tell me they've gotten lost!", Haku cried out. "The last I heard from them, they were going backstage!", Gumi explained. "Oh shit! That means that they might have gotten their asses burned to a crisp!", Neru exclaimed, clearly terrified. "This is not good! Not good at all!", Miki sputtered, pacing around. "Wait, if they're backstage, that means they probably avoided that barrier", Lola realized.

* * *

><p><strong>3:40 pm<strong>

Meanwhile, Miku and Rin were still being pummelled by Zatsune and Arakawa. "Please stop it!", Miku pleaded, with tears filling her eyes, "We didn't do anything, I swear!". In response, Zatsune slashed Miku in the left arm with her katana and shouted, "Shut up you bitch!". "Come on! We haven't done anything!", Rin sputtered, with tears falling down her face. Arakawa's response was to slash Rin in the right leg with her knife and yell, "Don't give me that bullshit!". With that, she pulled out the remote and turned the green button slightly, increasing the size of the ring of the fire and bringing it closer.

At the same time, Mikuo and Len had managed to see this happen. "We've got to stop those bitches!", Mikuo asserted. "You're right, we do! I've never my sister so frightened in my life!", Len agreed. "We need that remote too. There has to be an off button on it to shut off the barriers", Mikuo added. "Exactly, we have to get the audience out of here", Len replied, "So shall we charge at them?". "We've got to, if we want to save everyone", Mikuo told him.

So with that, Mikuo and Len interlocked their arms together and charged at Dark Miku and Dark Rin. Luckily for the boys, the girls were paying too much attention to beating the hell out of Miku and Rin to notice them approaching. Once they reached Zatsune and Arakawa, Mikuo and Len immediately began punching and kicking them like crazy. The girls were so surprised at this sudden interruption that they didn't even have time to fight back.

While Mikuo held Arakawa down, Len, who was holding Zatsune down, grabbed the remote from her hand and pressed the off button. This immediately freed the audience from their fire trap and allowed the Vocaloids to re-enter the stage. A few seconds later, the rest of the Vocaloids piled on top of Dark Miku and Dark Rin. And with that, the battle was at long last over.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter completed on Wednesday **February 8, 2012**

1 meter is equal to 39.37 inches or in layman's terms, about 3 feet 9 inches.

**Moral Event Horizon **- According to TV Tropes, it refers to the one evil deed where the villain is proven to be irredeemably evil. Dark Miku and Dark Rin have a ton of examples where they could cross this, but for this author, the real moment is when they trap the audience in a ring of fire.

**Complete Monster** - According to TV Tropes, it refers to a villain utterly lacking in redeeming features. Trying to put a value on the evilness of a Complete Monster is pretty much a moot point. Dark Miku and Dark Rin have clearly become complete monsters by this chapter, as they show no regret for their crimes and no mercy for their victims.

In the Next Chapter: Chapter 5 will examine the grisly aftermath of this attack.


	5. Aftermath

Note: In the last chapter, Miku and Rin were brutally and senselessly attacked on stage by Miku Zatsune and Rin Arakawa. Not only that, but some of the Vocaloids were almost electrocuted by an electric barrier around the stage. And to top it off, countless members of the audience were burned by a ring of fire around them. This chapter will explore the aftermath, but trust me, it's not a pretty sight to behold.

* * *

><p><strong>3:45 pm<strong>

Even though the battle was finally over, there was widespread panic. Many of the audience members who were not too badly hurt ran for their lives. Trust me, if I was caught in that horrific mess, I would be running for my life, too. And I am certain that any sane person would agree with that statement. But I digress. Now getting back to the story.

On the stage, most of the Vocaloids were piled on top of Zatsune and Arakawa holding them down and taking their weapons away. But since they were so strong, the others had to use all their strength to keep them away from their prey. "Get off of me!", Zatsune shouted, "I have to show that bitch who's boss!". "Ah, shut the fuck up!", Arakawa growled at her, clearly having had enough, "I didn't really want to go through with this anyway".

Meanwhile, Mikuo and Len had managed to pull themselves out of the maylay for a moment to inspect the damage. And quite frankly, it was not a pretty picture. The two were stunned to see the damage. Some poor souls in the audience were burned really badly. Many others were too badly injured to move at all.

"Oh man, this totally sucks, dude!", Mikuo observed. "I agree with you. This is just wrong!", Len empathized. "All those members in the audience did not deserve this!", Mikuo adknowledged. "Not at all!", Len implored.

At that moment, over the wailing and moaning from the audience, the two boys managed to hear their sisters crying from a few yards away. "Oh shit. We nearly forgot about Miku and Rin", Mikuo realized. "They need help ASAP", Len told him. They could not have been more right about that.

Miku and Rin were laying on the floor of the stage in a crumpled heap, and both were obviously in excruciating pain. The former was clutching her left shoulder, and that arm was bleeding quite a bit from a 12 inch long cut. The latter was holding her right knee, and that leg was bleeding heavily from a 24 inch long gash.

Additionally both of their faces were beaten almost beyond recognition. Upon closer inspection, the boys could see that both of the girls had tears streaming down their faces. "What the fuck did those two do to you?", Mikuo demanded. "They just beat the l-living d-daylights out of us, that's what they did!", Miku sputtered. "S-Speaking of, w-what happened to the audience", Rin wondered. "Well, a lot of people got burned and some can't move", Len told her.

"I'm gonna call **119**", Mikuo announced as he pulled out his cellphone. "That's a really good idea", Len agreed. "You might find that to be a challenge", Zatsune boasted, "I disconnected the phone lines".

"Just how antiquated are you two numbskulls?", Neru asked. "Cellphones don't need phone lines. They use cellphone towers", Haku added. Upon hearing this, Arakawa turned to Zatsune and yelled at her, "You fucking idiot! You made us go through all that trouble of disconnecting the phone lines! And that doesn't do a goddamned thing!". Zatsune could only hang her head in humilation.

"Well, we have numerous people with injuries, including two of our own. Some can't even move", Mikuo told the 119 operator. "Do you know how many exactly?", the operator asked. "I don't know. My guess is at least 100, but that's probably too optimistic", Mikuo explained. "How many units should I send down", the operator questioned. "All of them!", Mikuo called out, "Send them to Yamaha Park immediately!".

As soon as he ended the call, he went back to check on Miku. "This is terrible! How am I going to provide for the family?", Miku wondered, clearly more concerned for the well being of her siblings than her own injuries. "Don't worry about that, Miku", Mikuo assured his elder sister, "Hopefully you won't be laid up for more than a few weeks". "Are you sure, Mikuo?", Miku asked her younger brother. "Of course", Mikuo told her.

"Now where do you hurt the most?", he asked. "Well I hurt all over the place", Miku explained to him, "But it's mostly my shoulder. I think she dislocated it". "The important thing you have to do is not to move that arm", Mikuo told her. "Yes sir, I won't move it one inch", Miku said to him. At that moment they heard a voice from over the chaos.

"Hey we need some serious help over here! Rin's losing a lot of blood!", Len shouted in a very nervous voice. Miku turned to Mikuo and told them, "Go over there and help your teammate". "But what about you, big sis?", Mikuo asked, "Don't you need help?". "I'll be fine! Now go!", Miku demanded. With that, Mikuo reluctantly stepped back to help Len out.

"All right, Rin. Where do you hurt the most?", Len asked. "Everywhere I think", Rin answered lifting her head, "But the place where I hurt the most is my knee. I think it's been broken". "Don't worry little sis, the ambulances are coming", Len tried to assure her. "Uh, i-is that m-my blood on the f-floor?", Rin gasped. "Well, yes, it is. But we're working on trying to stop it", her elder brother told her.

Rin dropped her head back down on the floor and began to sob. "Oh my god! Len, I don't want to die", she cried out with tears running down her pale round face. "Calm down, Rin. I'll make sure you don't die", Len explained to her. But those words did little good as Rin was now shaking like a leaf. Len turned to Mikuo and called out, "Go get me a **tourniquet**, stat". "I'm on it, dude!", Mikuo replied.

He then gathered materials scattered around to create a makeshift tourniquet. He managed to gather several sheets and a little pole and he quickly brought them back to Len, who tied the sheets around his younger sister's leg and held them in place with the pole. It seemed to slow the bleeding quite a bit. "It seems to be working. This will do until the ambulances get here", he told her. This helped Rin calm down somewhat.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 pm<strong>

The ambulances got to the park within 10 minutes of being called, and the police were not far behind. Most of the paramedics tended to the injured in the audience. At least two of them were tending to Miku and Rin. "Okay we're going to transport these two to Crypton General Medical Center in Tokyo", one of the paramedics told the group, "It has one of the best trauma centers in all of Japan".

Meanwhile, Zatsune and Arakawa were being handcuffed and led away in a squad car. "When we get out we'll murder those bitches, I swear it!", Zatsune shouted as she was kicking in the air. "Ah shut your god damned mouth you asshole!", Arakawa yelled at her. "You two are in a LOT of trouble for what you have done", one of the officers explained to them as they tossed the girls into the back of the cruiser van and drove off.

Not long after, Miku and Rin were lifted into stretchers, fastened in and wheeled into an ambulance. Predictably, Mikuo and Len went with their sisters. The rest of the Vocaloids would follow the ambulance to Crypton General in the buses. Before they left, Kaito and Meiko did a roll call to make sure none of the group had gotten lost.

"Well, we've got everybody here except for the Hatsunes and the Kagamines", Kaito called out. "And that's only because they were in the ambulance", Meiko added. And with that, they walked single file into the buses.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30 pm<strong>

After about a half hour's drive, the group made it to Crypton General, just in time to see Miku and Rin being wheeled in through the emegency entrance. A few minutes later, Mikuo and Len rejoined the group. "So any word on how the girls are doing?", Nero wondered. "They're doing the X-rays right now", Mikuo stated. "How long do you guys think will that take?", Ted asked them. "I don't know, about a few minutes perhaps?", Len told them.

"I really hope nothing too bad happened to them", Teto chimed in, clearly quite worried. "Now now, I'm pretty sure that Miku and Rin will be just fine", Luka tried to assure her, even though she herself had no idea how bad the situation was. All of a sudden, Chibi Miku and Chibi Rin came in and they were really upset.

"Big brother Mikuo, you promised that big sister Miku would be all right! You lied to me!", Chibi Miku yelled with tears streaming down her face. "Same with you, Big brother Len! You told me that big sister Rin would be all right!", Chibi Rin shouted with tears filling her eyes. Seeing their little sisters look so upset really put the boys into despair.

"I know we did promise that, didn't we", Mikuo admitted, looking down at the floor. "We tried to do everything that we could", Len added, also looking down. "You two are the worst big brothers EVER!", Chibi Miku shrieked. "It's your fault that they got hurt!", Chibi Rin screamed. At this point, neither Mikuo nor Len knew what to say, and they were both close to tears. That does it, looks like I have to step in.

* * *

><p>Note: This is my first time attempting to talk directly to the characters, so please go easy on me. I know it deviates a bit from the form of the story, but I just felt like doing this<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey you two!", I told them, "Your big brothers were not at fault here, all right?". "They lied to us, though", Chibi Miku sniffled. "They told us that they wouldn't get hurt", Chibi Rin squeaked. "Now, now, blaming your brothers is not the solution to the problem", I explained, "They're the ones who tried to stop it. It could have been a lot worse". "I guess it could have been worse", Chibi Rin admitted. "At least they're alive right now", Chibi Miku agreed. "I know you two are upset, but that's no reason to call them bad brothers or blame them for everything", I asserted.<p>

"Now I want you two to apologize to Mikuo and Len right now", I continued, "They've had enough to deal with today". Chibi Miku and Chibi Rin then hugged their big brothers. "I'm sorry, big brother", Chibi Rin apologized. "We didn't mean what we said", Chibi Miku added. "It's all right you two", Mikuo assured them. "You two were just really upset", Len added.

"Well, my work here is done", I said. "Wait a minute, who are you?", Mikuo wondered. "Yeah, how do you know about this?", Len questioned. As I stepped out of the scene, I told them, "Well, I'm a writer". And with that, I walked into my portal which took me back to my keyboard.

"Who the hell was that?", Gumi wondered. "I don't really know, and I've seen a lot of weird things in my day", Gakupo told her. Just then the doctor came out holding a file in her hand. "Excuse me, are you the Vocaloids?", she asked. "Yes we are", Kaito said to her. "So what's the status on Miku and Rin?", Meiko asked. "Well I have the X-rays right here, but I should warn you they're not pretty", she warned the group.

"Well, what exactly is wrong?", Mikuo questioned. "Well, Ms. Hatsune has obtained a dislocated left shoulder, a sprained knee, a broken left ankle, and two of her teeth were knocked out", the doctor explained, "And Ms. Kagamine has obtained a sprained left wrist, a broken right knee, a broken left leg, and two of her teeth were knocked out".

The group murmured as they heard this. "Where are they now and can we see them?", Len wondered. "They're waiting in Room 48 in the ER department and yes you can see them, but try not to alarm them too much", the doctor explained. And with that the group walked through the double doors to check on their injured colleagues.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Chapter completed on Sunday **February 19, 2012**

**119 **- Japan's emergency number, basically their version of 911.

**Tourniquet - **a device you can make that will slow or stop really heavy bleeding long enough for help to arrive.


	6. At the Hospital

Note: I apologize that this chapter took so long for me to upload. I'm telling you, writer's block is a real pain in the ass. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 6 nonetheless. Also, this chapter gets dark again towards the end.

* * *

><p><strong>4:45 pm<strong>

Soon after learning the extent of the damage, the group followed the doctor to Room 48 in the Emergency Department. As they had been told, Miku and Rin were still in the room laying on their stretchers. However they noticed that the latter was wearing an oxygen mask and looked like she was sleeping and had IV's filled with units of blood hooked up to her.

"Holy crap!", Kaito exclaimed. "What the hell happened?", Meiko demanded. "To the best of my knowledge, Rin passed out just as we were pulling into the parking lot", Miku explained to them. "I think it was from either pain or the blood loss". Just then, Rin opened her eyes and was surprised to see everyone in the room with her.

"What's going on? Wasn't I just in the ambulance a second ago?", she wondered, "And why do I have this oxygen mask on my face?". "Apparently you passed out right before we were wheeled in", Miku told her. "You told me you were feeling light headed a couple of minutes before you lost consciousness", Len explained. "It was either from the pain you were feeling or the blood that you lost", Mikuo added.

* * *

><p>Note: I am now going to try to simulate a live breaking newscast, to explain what had happened. Again this is my first try with something like this, so just bear with me here.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4:48 pm<strong>

At the same time, the game show playing on the television on the wall suddenly cut away to a screen reading "BREAKING NEWS (ニュース速報)". An announcer said, "We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for breaking news from the Tokyo Metropolitan News Department". A few seconds later, two reporters, one man and one woman, seated at their desk came into view.

"Good afternoon, I'm Satoshi Nakamura (中村聡)", the man stated. "And I'm Noriko Kobayashi (小林典子)", the woman answered, "We have some breaking news at this hour". "An attack at the latest Vocaloid concert, has resulted in at least 100 people being injured", Mr. Nakamura continued, "Two women have been arrested in connection with this attack".

"It happened in Yamaha Park in Hiratsuka, Kanagawa at around 3:30 this afternoon, a little more than 1 hour ago", Mrs. Kobayashi added, "According to eyewitness reports, the two women rushed the stage and attacked 2 of the Vocaloids, then trapped the audience in a ring of fire estimated to be 2 meters high".

"There are really no words that can describe the atrocity of this attack", Mr. Nakamura explained, "I really hope everyone will recover from this". "We'll have more details on this event as they continue to come in", Mrs. Kobayashi concluded. A few seconds later, the station cut back to the game show that was being shown.

* * *

><p><strong>4:50 pm<strong>

At the same time, the doctor came in to tell Miku and Rin the news on their condition. After being told the bad news, the girls were obviously not happy. They would likely be laid up for at least a month and a half, much to Miku's dismay. And to top it off, they learned that Rin would need surgery to fix her broken kneecap.

"This is absolutely terrible!", Miku cried out, "We're in real trouble". "Don't worry big sis, we'll still be able to support everyone", Mikuo tried to assure her, "I'm sure that our bosses at Crypton will understand what happened". "What if they don't?", Miku protested, "What will happen to us if Crypton fires us?". "Calm down Miku", Mikuo reiterated, "No one is going to get fired". At the same time, Rin expressed her worry about her impending surgery.

"Surgery? But I've never been under the knife before!", she squeaked. "I'm afraid you don't really have a choice, little sis", Len told her, "But you don't need to be scared. These doctors are professionals". "I can't help it if I'm scared", Rin sobbed with tears falling down her face, "This has never happened before!". "Come on, Rin. You'll be just fine", Len assured her.

Seeing Rin look so vulnerable had a huge effect on Len. He had always imagined her as a tough little girl. In fact, even though they were almost 17 years old, before now, Len had only seen Rin cry once or twice. So clearly, seeing his sister like this broke his heart. But he knew it was his duty to try and comfort her anyway he could.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be afraid of", Len reiterated, "You're going to be all right". "Are you sure, Len?", Rin wondered, "Are they really professionals?". "Of course, they are", Len assured. "That makes me feel a little better", Rin admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 pm<strong>

After the doctors put the casts on, and fixed the cuts with jumbo size stitches, Miku and Rin were wheeled to Room 356 on the third floor. It turned out that they would have to stay for a couple of days. Also, the group learned that Rin's surgery would be starting within a half hour. The nurse gave her some medicine to dull her pain and to calm her down. At around 6:45, another nurse came in to wheel her into the operating room.

"Now remember what I told you, Rin", Len explained, "There's nothing to be afraid of". "All right, Len", Rin answered, "I'll try to be brave". "I'll be waiting right here when you get back", Len added. "Do you promise you'll be here?", Rin wondered. "Cross my heart and hope to die", Len told her. "All right, see you soon", Rin said to him as she was wheeled out of the room. They waved to each other until they could no longer see the other person. Mikuo could see the amount of worry in Len's face after Rin was wheeled out. He placed his hand on his shoulder and tried to assure him that everything would be fine.

"Listen, she'll be all right. It's a relatively simple surgery", Mikuo explained, "They're just going to put metal pins into her kneecap and leave them in for a few weeks". "I know it sounds simple, but I can't help being worried", Len answered back, "She's my little sister for god's sake". "Hey I know how you feel man", Mikuo replied, "I'd be worried too if Miku had to have surgery". "In that case you're much luckier than me", Len shot back, "I've never seen Rin so scared in my life". "I know", Mikuo agreed, "Miku seemed pretty scared too".

"I still have trouble comprehending what happened today", Len adknowledged. "Usually dreams like that don't come true", Mikuo empathized. "What did you two say?", Miku interrupted, clearly shocked, "You mean you two dreamed that this would happen?" At that moment, both Mikuo and Len were probably thinking "Oh shit! Me and my big fat mouth". They turned around and saw that Miku's face had contorted into one of shock and anger. "Well, I'm waiting for your answer", she warned them. No words could describe how nervous that Mikuo and Len were at that instant.

"Well Miku, we might as well tell you what happened last night", Mikuo answered. "We had simulataneous nightmares in which you and Rin were attacked by two women", Len explained. "Why didn't you tell us about that?", Miku fumed angrily with tears filling her eyes, "If you knew it was going to happen why didn't you two say anything?". At that moment, neither Mikuo or Len knew what to say. Luckily, the others came to defend them.

"It wasn't their fault", Kaito answered. "They told us about their nightmares this morning", Meiko explained, "Oh so you tell them, but you don't tell me and Rin about it!", Miku hissed as she turned to Mikuo and Len, "I am so pissed off at you two right now!". "They didn't want you two to worry", Luka insisted, "They didn't know what else to do". "Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on them?", Haku asked, "I think they've suffered enough today". "Yeah, come on, go easy on them", Neru agreed, "They're good guys, unlike the bitches who attacked you two". "Well, I don't know", Miku admitted, "I'm still a little mad about what happened". Just then, the Vocaloids' master came walking in through the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?", he asked. "Oh nothing really that important at all, Master", Kaito replied. "We were just trying to explain to Miku what happened this morning", Meiko answered. "Well, what _did_ happen this morning?", Master questioned. And with that, they explained everything that had happened from the boys' prophetic nightmares to the actual attack on stage and what was going on right now. They made sure to include even the most insignificant moments.

"So, Mikuo and Len over here had nightmares that correctly predicted what would happen", Master articulated, "And Miku is upset with them because of that". "Oh yes, I'm upset with them", Miku proclaimed, "But I guess I shouldn't really blame them for what happened". "That's a really good idea, Miku", Luka told her. "Like we said, they're not at fault here", Haku added. "I think you should forgive the poor guys", Neru chimed in.

"We really didn't mean to have those dreams", Mikuo sputtered. "I wish we didn't have them at all, then maybe this wouldn't have happened", Len blubbered. "Listen you guys didn't mean it. We couldn't control it", Miku explained to them, "You know I never did thank you two for saving our asses today". Mikuo and Len were somewhat surprised by these words. "I am very greatful to you two", Miku continued, "And I know Rin is as well".

* * *

><p><strong>9:16 pm<strong>

While the group was in the waiting room, Master took a phone call outside. However, when he came back in he had fear in his face. He took Mikuo and Len aside to tell them what had happened. They knew that something was up when Master took them aside to talk to them.

"That was the Tokyo Police Department just then", he explained. "What's wrong, Sir? What happened?", Mikuo wondered. "You know the girls who attacked Miku and Rin this afternoon?", Master asked them hesistantly. "Oh no! Now what happened?", Len questioned, knowing that this couldn't be good. "Well...Miku Zatsune has...escaped from jail!", Master gulped, clearly hoping in his mind that it wasn't true. The two boys gasped as they knew immediately what this meant. "Oh God! She said that if she got out, she'd murder Miku and Rin!", Mikuo remembered. "Can't the police do anything?", Len pleaded, "The girls won't stand a chance this time!". "The police said that they're searching all of Metro Tokyo and they haven't found her yet", Master told them. Suddenly, Mikuo's cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Mikuo", Zatsune purred on the other end, "Guess what? I'm out of prison and I'm coming to pay you a little visit". "What do you want, Zatsune?", Mikuo quivered, clearly scared. "You'd better say good bye to your beloved sister now, because when I get over to Crypton Medical, I'm going to kill her", Zatsune informed him, "By the time the police get there, they'll be too late and I'll be long gone". "Zatsune, wait, please!", Mikuo croaked desperately, "You don't know the true story". "Good bye Mikuo", Zatsune giggled evilly as she hung up.

"Zatsune...ZATSUNE!", Mikuo shouted into the phone in a futile attempt to get her attention. "Well, what are we going to do now?", Len wondered. "Gather all the Vocaloids and have them meet in the waiting room", Master explained to them, "We're going to have to make a stand if we want to protect Miku and Rin from any further harm". "We'll do that, sir!", Mikuo confirmed. "We're right on it!", Len concurred. "And please hurry! We haven't got a second to lose", Master concluded. And with that, the two boys rushed off to find the other Vocaloids to prepare for the battle ahead.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter completed on Monday **March 5, 2012**

In the Next Chapter: Chapter 7 will deal with the "final showdown" between the Vocaloids and Miku Zatsune.


	7. Final Showdown

Note: At the end of the last chapter, Miku Zatsune had broken out of prison and she had called up Mikuo to tell him that she knew that they were at Crypton Medical and that she was going to murder Miku as soon as she arrived. Mikuo and Len were then ordered by their Master to quickly round up all the Vocaloids to prepare for a huge battle. This chapter will show what happens during this "final showdown".

* * *

><p><strong>9:28 pm<strong>

Mikuo and Len, following Master's orders, had managed to gather all the Vocaloids, as well as the hospital staff, in the waiting room within fifteen minutes of that fateful phone call. Almost none of them knew why exactly they had been organized here. However, they knew that something had to be up, as Master wouldn't have ordered them to gather for nothing.

"So why exactly did Master tell you two to bring us here?", Kaito questioned. "Did something go wrong or something?", Meiko wondered. "Well, we have some really bad news", Len explained, "Zatsune has escaped from prison!". "She just called me and she told me she knows that we're here.", Mikuo added, "She said that once she arrives, she's going to kill Miku!". Everyone took another shocked gasp. "Exactly right", Master confirmed, "We all know our colleague won't be able to fight back this time".

"Are the police doing anything about it, I hope?", Luka demanded. "They have got to be looking all over the place for her", Haku chimed in. "She can't be _that_ hard to find", Neru interrupted. "The police are searching all over the place", Len answered, "But unfortunately they still haven't found her". "If by some chance the police don't catch Zatsune in time, we'll have to make a stand", Mikuo added, "Master just called the police and they're going to help us with this battle". "We have to do whatever we can to keep Zatsune away from Room 356", Master interjected, "The police are going to patrol every entrance to the grounds".

"If Zatsune somehow gets past that, she'll still have to go through all of us", Master continued, "I am assigning you all to guard any and all possible entrances to the stairs as well as the elevators". The group was understandably a bit uneasy about the prospect. "Don't worry, you'll all be armed so you don't have to face Zatsune unprepared", Master reassured them, "I have a few spare guns and other weapons in the trunk of my car". "Sir, why do you carry guns in your trunk?", Mikuo asked. "Yeah, I've never heard of that before", Len concurred. "I had a feeling that this day might come, what with all the nutjobs out there", Master admitted, "So luckily, I came prepared for this situation. And don't worry I have a permit".

This helped relieve some of the tension in the room. "So everyone follow me to the car", Master concluded, "But we'll have to hurry. Time is of the essence at this moment". With that, everyone went outside to get their weapons. Master handed several Vocaloids firearms containing cartridges ranging from .25 Caliber to .50 Caliber. A few other Vocaloids opted for katanas ranging from 50 centimeters to 75 centimeters long.

"I'll admit it feels a little weird, holding a loaded gun", Kaito admitted. "Not to me, I have a couple of guns myself stored in my basement", Meiko explained, downing a half bottle of sake. "Hopefully this will prevent Zatsune from getting to Miku-san", Luka contemplated. "Who knows what kind of weapons Zatsune could have on her", Len concurred. It was then that he noticed Mikuo walking back towards the hospital entrance.

"Hey Mikuo, where are you going, man?", he wondered. "Master told me to go back to Room 356 and barricade Miku and myself in there", Mikuo explained. "Do you have protection, because there's no way that Miku is going to be able to defend herself", Len asked. "Don't worry about it, Len. I have a .40 Caliber automatic _and _a 75 centimeter long katana", Mikuo confirmed, "If Zatsune wants to get to Miku, she'll have to get through me first!" "You are truly a very brave dude", Len uttered. The two of them shook each other's hand and wished each other luck, before Mikuo rushed back through the entrance and up the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>9:38 pm<strong>

When Mikuo stepped into Room 356 with a gun in his hand, Miku was understandably freaked out. "Mikuo, why do you have that gun in your hand for?", she sputtered. "Master gave this to me to protect you during the battle", Mikuo told her. "What the hell are you talking about?", Miku demanded, "What's this about a battle?". "I might as well give it to you straight", Mikuo admitted, clearly not wanting to say this, "Zatsune has broken out of jail and she's on her way here". "Broken out?", Miku squeaked, knowing what this meant, "You mean she escaped?"

"She called me a little while ago, and she told me as soon as she got to Crypton General, that she was going to murder you", Mikuo continued, "But don't worry, big sis. We're going to do everything that we can to protect you". "Mikuo, this is all too much for me to take in all at once", Miku replied. "Well Miku, let me give it to you straight", Mikuo asserted, "They're going to lock down the hospital and Master has organized the Vocaloids to guard all the exits, and they're armed with weapons". "But aren't you supposed to help them?", Miku asked. "Actually, Master told me to come here and lock the doors so that you'll have protection", Mikuo explained, "And if Zatsune somehow manages to get through all of the barriers, she'll still have to go through me".

"Is that why you have that gun in your hand?", Miku wondered. "Yes, that is the reason I have a gun in my hand and a katana strapped on to my belt", Mikuo confirmed, "Don't you worry, Miku. Your little brother is going to do his best to keep you safe". "Well, for this, I thank you dearly", Miku said to her twin, "I've realized how lucky I am to have a brother like yourself". "Just as I'm the luckiest dude in the world to have a big sister like you", Mikuo countered, "I love you too much to stand anything bad happening to you".

* * *

><p><strong>9:42 pm<strong>

Not long after that, he heard the walkie talkie on his belt beep which signaled a sent message. "Mikuo, here", he responded. On the other walkie talkie, Len stood in front of the operating room doors and reported, "Hey dude, Len here. I'm standing in front of the operating room doors. Rin's still in surgery at the moment, and they've locked down the operating room so no one can enter and the doctors can finish their work". "Solid move. No use in adding another casualty to the list", Mikuo answered back. "And if Zatsune gets too close, I'll put a bullet into her skull", Len added in. With that, they ended the conversation.

At the exact same time, Zatsune was closing in on Crypton General. "According to my automatic GPS reading, Crypton General Medical Center is 250 meters to the northwest", she said to herself in her mind, "Or in layman's terms, is about 820 feet". She then giggled evilly to herself, thinking about how her prey would be such an easy target this time around. "Her screaming and her begging for help in her last painful few minutes of life will be like music to my ears", she whispered to herself as she ran in the direction of the hospital, "And I'm going to make sure that she dies as slow and painful a death as possible".

Zatsune was armed with two .35 Caliber semi automatic rifles, and a half meter long knife. How did she get those weapons, you ask? She had robbed a gun shop shortly after she escaped from jail. Clearly, she wasn't pulling any punches in this atrocious act of crime. In less than 10 minutes, she was within yards of the hospital's entrance. "There it is! Unguarded!", she proclaimed. She was about half right with that statement. Apparently the police units had to take a detour because the exit leading to the hospital had been closed off. But what Zatsune did not expect was that many of the Vocaloids were blocking the entry inside the hospital and were armed and ready for a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>9:46 pm<strong>

Zatsune crouched down in a bush and fired several shots. In response, the Vocaloids immediately began firing at Zatsune. "Do not let her get in the building!", Master shouted over the gunfire, "We've got to protect our colleague!", before he began firing as well. Even though Zatsune was a good shot, it was nearly impossible to get a precise angle due to having to duck from all the gunfire that was aimed at her. One bullet had gone through one of her long pigtails, and another had grazed her right arm. Most people with half a brain would surrender at this point. But this is Miku Zatsune, the queen of evil we are talking about here.

Realizing that she couldn't win this gunfight, Zatsune decided to cheat, by throwing a smoke bomb to distract them. The technique worked and by the time they knew what had happened, Zatsune was already rushing through the automatic doors. "HA HA! See you later suckers!", she mocked as they tried and failed to grab at her. The group immediately followed her and shot several more times at her. One of the shots tore into her left leg and another struck her in the back, but amazingly she was still trying to run.

"You'll never take me alive!", she shouted defiantly as she fired several more shots into the crowd. But just when it seemed that all was lost, Zatsune suddenly stopped in her path. Not because the pain had finally hit, but it was because Len had an automatic pistol jammed near her temple. It's kind of weird that she stopped at that moment instead of quitting while she was behind. A clearly irate Len then grabbed Zatsune by the neck and with all the strength he had, forced her against the wall with the gun still pointed at her head. "If you move another inch, I'll blow your fucking brains to smithereens", Len warned her, "And if you think i'm kidding, you go ahead and try me!". He managed to hold her there until the police arrived and detained her.

* * *

><p><strong>10:12 pm<strong>

Zatsune was handcuffed and placed in a chair, while an enraged Mikuo demanded to know why she did this. "Because it was her fault that you broke up with me!", Zatsune insisted, "I knew that green-haired bitch was trouble from the moment I first saw her". Hearing this, Mikuo grabbed her by the shoulders and told her off. "Now you listen to me, you ignorant asshole! Miku didn't make me break up with you at all!", Mikuo snarled, "I broke up with you because I became fed up with your behavior. Not from anything having to do with my big sister". "Name one time that I've gone too far", Zatsune dared.

"You've written graffiti on buildings, you steal money meant for charity", Mikuo explained, "You drink alcohol when you're still underage, you've beaten up people just for fun. Really we could go on for hours. And that's not even counting what you and Arakawa did this afternoon.". "So, what's your point?", Zatsune demanded. "My point is Zatsune, is that you are a menace to society", Mikuo affirmed, "I don't know what I ever saw in you". And with that, Zatsune was hauled away in another squad car to be transported first to another hospital to treat her wounds, and then back to jail.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter completed on Wednesday **March 14, 2012**

.25 Caliber = 0.25 inch bullet.

.50 Caliber = 0.50 inch bullet


	8. Conclusions

Note: In the last chapter, Zatsune broke into the hospital, determined to finish what she started by trying to murder Miku. However, thanks to the combined efforts of the remaining Vocaloids as well as their Master, her plan failed. She put up quite a fight, despite being outnumbered 15 or 20 to 1 and being hit with _at least_ 2 bullets. She only stopped after Len pointed an automatic pistol right at her head. Before she was hauled away, Mikuo explained to Zatsune why he had broken up with her, finally calling her out for her inexcusable behavior.

One last note: After eight chapters and a little more than two months of work, this will be the last chapter of From Concert to Chaos. It was not exactly a walk in the park making this fanfic, seeing as I'm also currently working on Lucky Star: After Story. It was a lot of fun for the most part, except for Chapters 4 and 7. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and please don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>10:15 pm<strong>

Not long after Zatsune was hauled away from the hospital, Mikuo, Len, and Master looked around to see if anyone was hurt. They expected at least one person to be hurt due to all of that gunfire. "Is anyone hurt at all?", Master called out. Sure enough, a few of the girls had the misfortune of being struck directly or grazed by a bullet. Several hospital staff members tended to the injured.

"It was terrible!", Teto exclaimed to her older twin brother, "Was I hit? I can't tell". "Well, it looks like a bullet grazed the side of your cheek", Ted explained to her, "And then it went right through one of your twin drills (pigtails)". "But it didn't hit anything big, right?", Teto asked. "Not that I know of", Ted answered.

"I'm pretty sure I've been hit", Haku mumbled to her boyfriend, "I can't tell where though". "Oh man, your arm is bleeding pretty bad", Dell told her, "So I think we know where the bullet went". "What are we going to do?", Haku wondered, "I think it went all the way through". "Well obviously they're going to have to fix it", Dell explained to her, "And then hopefully you'll be as good as new".

"That bitch! Wait till I get my hands on her!", Neru screamed angrily, "I'll beat her ass so hard she'll wind up back in the Stone Age!". "Sis! Calm down!", Nero sputtered, "This is no time to start freaking out. Do you want more blood to come out of your leg wound?". "Not only did I get hit, but the bullet destroyed my new mobile phone!", Neru yelled out, "That's 25,000 yen ($285.72 USD) right down the drain!". "Don't worry about that!", Nero insisted, "We can buy a new phone. Just be thankful you're alive".

Just then another doctor came out from the elevator. "Excuse me, are you the Vocaloids?", he asked. "Yes we are", Kaito answered, "Why do you ask?". "I've just recieved word that one of your fellow Vocaloids is out of surgery and she's back inside her room", the doctor continued. "You must be talking about Rin", Meiko replied, "She's out of surgery?". "Yes, she just got out a few minutes ago", the doctor explained to the group, "We had to keep her in the operating room during the whole scuffle".

"Hey Len, Rin just got out of surgery", Kaito called out. "Is that true?", Len asked. "That's what the doctor just said", Meiko reiterated. "Can we see her now?", Len wondered. "Sure you guys can see her, but try not to surprise her", the doctor explained. "All right let's head up!", Mikuo shouted to the group.

"I think I'll stay here and help our injured colleagues", Master explained, "I'll be up in a little while". Several other Vocaloids and most of the UTAUloids decided to stay on the first floor. Meanwhile, the remaining Vocaloids followed the doctor up the stairs which led them to the third floor.

* * *

><p><strong>10:20 pm<strong>

As the other Vocaloids entered the room, Miku lifted up her head and asked, "Well, what happened?". "Zatsune's going back to jail, and better still she took some hits from our bullets", Mikuo announced to her. "What about on our side?", Miku wondered. "Well, we had a few that were injured from her bullets", Len admitted. "You mean she was armed too?", Miku gasped, "This doesn't sound good". "Well, Haku was hit in her arm, Neru was hit in her leg, and Teto had her face grazed by a bullet", Len explained. "If I had known that this would happen I would have just had Zatsune kill me outright!", Miku howled.

"Now you're just talking nonsense, Miku!", Mikuo yelled in disbelief. "You don't mean that!", Len sputtered. "It was Master's idea, just ask him yourself", Kaito added. "Well, where is he?", Miku demanded. "He's still down on the first floor, tending to the injured", Meiko told her, before downing another flask full of sake. "We couldn't let you die, Miku-san", Luka explained, "You wouldn't have been able to fight back against someone so evil". "I guess you're right", Miku admitted, "Thank you very much for doing that, but you really didn't HAVE to".

"We wanted to protect you, and we didn't want you to die", Mikuo assured her, "Besides, no one was really badly wounded, except for Zatsune". "If only you could have been there when Mikuo told Zatsune off", Len interrupted. "Yeah, it was awesome to see him stand up to her", Kaito chimed in. "I think she got the message about her evil ways", Meiko proclaimed with slurred speech and a hiccup at the end. "Why are you drinking alcohol in the hospital?", Luka wondered.

* * *

><p>Note: One should <strong>NEVER EVER<strong> drink alcohol when they are inside of a hospital. I just put it in this and Chapter 7 to give an example of the tension everyone was feeling. But as I said, don't drink alcohol in a hospital. Or try not to drink alcohol at all for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 pm<strong>

Not too long after, Rin awakened as the anesthesia used during her knee surgery was wearing off. Everyone in the room gathered around her. "Hi guys, I'm back", Rin whispered to them. "That's great, because we have quite a story to tell you", Len explained to his little sister. "What happened, and why are some of us missing?", Rin wondered. "It's a long and a violent story", Len told her. So with that, they explained to Rin everything that had happened while she was in surgery.

"Well, Zatsune broke out of prison a little while ago", Len explained to her. "She called me and said she knew we were here and that she was going to kill Miku", Mikuo continued. "So Master got us all together, gave us guns and katanas, and told us to guard the entrances", Kaito chimed in. "When we saw her, she fired at us, so we fired back at her", Meiko added. "But she threw a smoke bomb at us and somehow got through the barrier", Luka interjected. "We managed to hit her twice, and we finally subdued her, then Mikuo told her off", Len went on. "Unfortunately for us, Haku, Neru, and Teto were hit during this battle, but it doesn't look like their wounds are too serious", Mikuo concluded.

"Wow, that was quite a story!", Rin sputtered, "Are you sure that this happened, or are you all just pulling my leg". "I swear to God, that is true", Len answered back. "He's right you know", Master interrupted poking his head in the door. "Master! You came to see us?", Rin asked. "Yeah, he came in shortly after you were wheeled to the operating room", Miku told her. "I was coming to see you guys after the concert anyway", Master told her, "But when I heard about the attack, I rushed to the hospital".

"Oh by the way, Rin", Len interrupted, "I got you a little Get Well present for the gift shop". After he said this, he lifted a giant stuffed bear, a "Get Well" balloon, a bouquet of flowers, a basket of oranges, and a "Get Well" card out of his backpack and placed them on a nightstand. "Hey Miku", Mikuo chimed in, "I have something for you too". With that, he lifted up the same gifts (except there were leeks in the basket instead of oranges) out of his backpack and placed them on another nightstand.

"We thought they'd cheer you up", Mikuo explained. "We got them at the hospital gift shop", Len added. "Well, it certainly helps a little bit", Miku answered. "Yes it certainly does", Rin agreed. "Thank you very much", Miku and Rin said in unison. "You're welcome", Mikuo and Len replied together, as they hugged their sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Despite being wounded in the struggle at the hospital, Zatsune would survive to stand trial. Since it would take too long to explain their charges in this paragraph, I'll just list them in the next paragraph.

Zatsune: First degree assualt resulting in serious injury (1 count), Assualt with a deadly weapon (2 counts), Arson (1 count), Attempted Murder (2 counts), Robbery (1 count), Possession of Weapons without permit (2 counts), Escape from prison (1 count)

Arakawa: First degree assualt resulting in serious injury (1 count), Arson (1 count), Attempted Murder (1 count), Attempted Escape from Prison (1 count)

The trial began on Monday July 19, 2010, and lasted for five weeks concluding on Friday August 27, 2010. After deliberating just 25 minutes, the jury found Zatsune and Arakawa guilty on all counts. In terms of sentencing, Zatsune got 140 years in prison, and Arakawa got 80 years in prison. The case made international news and the trial was watched by millions of viewers worldwide. And most importantly, justice had been served and it couldn't have been more sweet for either the Vocaloids or the 864 people in the audience that were injured on that fateful Saturday afternoon of July 10, 2010, which would go down in history as the Tanabata Concert Disaster.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter and story completed on Thursday **March 28, 2012**


End file.
